


Une nuit avec Iron Man.

by IronFangirl



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronFangirl/pseuds/IronFangirl
Summary: Tony Stark débarque dans Quotidien et c'est un jeu de séduction qui se met en place avec Yann...





	Une nuit avec Iron Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde, bon alors c'est un GROS délire, c'est parti d'une connerie, j'ai honte de moi mais bon, voici un OS Yann Barthès/Tony Stark.
> 
> On se place directement dans le Marvel Universe, c'est trop compliqué sinon. Je me situe après que Tony ait annoncé qu'il était Iron Man (ça remonte à loin, mais on va dire que ça vient de se passer donc nous sommes dans le présent, en 2017). Donc Yann a invité Tony, etc. 
> 
> RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT. Tout est sorti de ma tête (un peu dérangée je l'admet).   
> Euh..et sinon c'est le premier écrit que je poste là-dessus donc dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si je dois changer des trucs, bref, faites moi une critique. 
> 
> J'ai mis grave du temps à l'écrire mais vous vous en foutez je suppose?
> 
> Et surtout, ne prenez pas au sérieux cette fic, je répète, c'est un délire complet.
> 
> Bon, bah voilà, let's go.

Yann errait dans l'open space et vérifiait auprès de chacun que tout était prêt pour l'émission de ce soir. Il alla ensuite sur le plateau, fit une petite répétition avec Hugo puis avec Vincent, et alors qu'il partait vers sa loge pour se changer, il croisa Panayotis qui lui annonça, d'un air un peu trop calme, qu'Il était arrivé. Le « Il » désignant Tony Stark, héritier de l'empire Stark et depuis peu, Iron Man. Il se dirigea alors vers les loges pour rencontrer son fameux invité. Il vit tout d'abord son dos. Il pensait qu'il verrait un homme d'affaires, habillé dans un costume taillé sur lui-même, tiré à 4 épingles, qui les prendrait tous de haut. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir, il le vit éclater de rire face à Hugo qui riait aux éclats également. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir, plutôt bien taillé, avec une veste de costume et un tee-shirt AC/DC. Plutôt décontracté pour un homme d'affaires. Il s'avança silencieusement auprès d'eux et se tourna vers Tony en se présentant.  
« Hello, I'm Yann Barthès, nice to meet you !  
\- Ohh hello ! Nice to meet you too ! »  
Et il lui fit probablement l'un des plus beaux sourires que Yann ait jamais vu. Ils échangèrent pendant quelques minutes, toujours avec Hugo qui ressemblait à un enfant qui vient de rencontrer le père Noël. Puis Yann partit se changer, et ensuite s'installer sur le plateau car l'émission allait très bientôt commencer.

La première partie de l'émission se passa tranquillement, avec Hugo, Azzedinne, Camille et Paul. Puis, dans la seconde partie de l'émission, Yann accueillit Tony, qui se trouvait dans l'armure d'Iron Man, sur le plateau. Il en sorti et la laissa à ses côtés tout le long de l'émission. Ils commencèrent à discuter de l'Iron Man, de l'empire Stark, et ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il remarqua que Tony Stark lui faisait les yeux doux. Ainsi que de nombreux sous-entendus tendancieux. Il se mit à rougir doucement, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Apparemment Tony le remarqua car il eut un petit sourire et ses yeux eurent un éclat joueur. Un petit rire lui échappa même quand Yann bégaya en posant sa question. Donc en plus d'être absolument sublime, d'avoir une voix envoûtante, un sourire irrésistible, il avait un rire adorable ? Yann secoua la tête en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il était en plein milieu d'une émission, et il fantasmait sur l'invité. Un peu de professionnalisme Yann tout de même, pensa-t-il. L'émission continua, Tony restant aux côtés de Yann. Puis vint le tour du duplex de Martin. Comme à chaque fois, Yann était ravi d'avoir le jeune homme en direct. Comme à chaque fois, il sourit comme un idiot en le voyant, et en observant la façon dont il était habillé, dont il était coiffé. Martin lui donna des nouvelles des USA et de Trump. Le présentateur lui lança quelques vannes, parce que s'il n'embêtait pas son Martin, qu'allait-il devenir ? Évidemment, Yann en profita pour demander à Tony ce qu'il en pensait de Trump. A sa (très) grande surprise, et encore il s'agit d'un euphémisme, Tony répondit dans un français quasi parfait en s'adressant au reporter. Ils se mirent à échanger, et au bout d'un moment, Yann ne put s'en empêcher, il demanda « ça va, je vous dérange pas j'espère ? ». Il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur quand Tony se tourna vers lui avec un sourire triomphant.  
« Excusez-moi, mais vous avez un reporter si charmant, et si intéressant qui plus est !  
\- Oh je suis au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Peut-on reprendre le cours de l'émission maintenant ?  
\- Bien sûr, je vous en prie. »  
Yann se tourna alors vers Martin qui s'était mis à rougir en entendant les compliments de Tony et de Yann. Qui réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Et qui se mit également à rougir. Décidément, ce Tony Stark le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il arrêta rapidement le duplex sur un Martin assez perplexe. Bientôt l'émission se termina, et Yann salua Tony, puis se dirigea à grands pas vers sa loge, sans même discuter avec l'équipe restante sur le plateau contrairement à ses habitudes. Il se changea, puis se posa dans le canapé qui se trouvait dans son bureau et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi Tony Stark semblait-il le draguer ? Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Il s'agit du genre d'hommes qui peut avoir n'importe qui quand il veut, il lui suffit de claquer des doigts. Il est vrai que Yann ne refuserait pas de passer une nuit avec lui mais tout de même ! Tony. Stark. Et puis il avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur. Il ne l'assumait pas vraiment, ne l'avait pas encore dit à la personne concernée, mais il y avait quelqu'un. Et il n'avait pas envie de le trahir. Même s'il n'y aurait pas vraiment de trahison vu qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait tous les deux et qu'il ne savait même pas si Ma..si l'autre ressentait la même chose. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça, de toute façon il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais de Tony Stark donc le problème était réglé. Il se leva enfin de son canapé, enfila sa veste, prit ses affaires et sortit de son bureau. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait dû rester plus longtemps que prévu à réfléchir car le silence régnait sur le studio. Il se dépêcha alors de sortir du bâtiment et alors qu'il se dirigeait à pas tranquille vers le métro, il entendit une voix derrière lui.  
« Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai cru que vous ne sortiriez jamais. »  
Yann se retourna, prêt à se défendre, quand il reconnut l'armure d'Iron Man.  
«Vous m'avez fait peur !  
\- Oh croyez-moi j'en suis bien désolé, ce n'était pas mon but, dit Tony en sortant de son armure.  
\- Pourquoi vous m'attendiez ?  
\- Oh come on, vous savez très bien pourquoi je vous attendais.  
\- Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas, répondit Yann d'un ton détaché.  
\- Eh bien, je pensais que nous pourrions continuer cette soirée ailleurs, que tous les deux, peut-être dans ma chambre d'hôtel, déclara Tony tranquillement tandis que Yann rougissait fortement, pour boire un verre bien sûr.  
\- Alors si c'est pour un verre...ça me va, sourit doucement Yann. »

Yann pensait que Tony allait le faire décoller, mais finalement ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture garée un peu plus loin et l'armure se rangea d'elle-même quand Tony ouvrit le coffre. Il ouvrit ensuite la portière pour Yann, tel un gentleman. Ce qui fit rire et rougir Yann. Enfin Tony devinait qu'il rougissait, car il ne discernait pas tout à fait les couleurs du visage de Yann dans la nuit. Il monta ensuite rapidement en voiture, au lieu de continuer à s'égarer dans ses pensées. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôtel de Tony, qui ne se trouvait pas si loin que ça. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur, le silence se fit assourdissant et la tension s'épaissit. Les portes s'ouvrirent bien trop lentement, Tony se dirigea bien trop lentement vers sa chambre au goût de Yann et il fut également bien trop lent avec la serrure. Mais il ne fût pas du tout trop lent quand il plaqua Yann contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Il ne fut pas trop lent à passer ses mains sous sa chemise. Et définitivement trop rapide à le faire gémir. Puis Yann réagit enfin et répondit avec ardeur au baiser de Tony en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour encore plus le rapprocher de lui. Tony en profita pour déboutonner la chemise de Yann et passer ses mains autour de sa taille. Enfin, leur souffle leur manquant, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent pendant quelques instants. Tony souriait face au rougissement de Yann et à ses cheveux ébouriffés, il ramena ensuite sa main contre sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils se détachèrent du mur et le milliardaire conduit le journaliste jusqu'au lit où il le fit basculer. Yann fit passer ses mains sous la veste de Tony pour lui enlever avant de faire glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Tony eut un petit rire et chuchota:  
« On ne fait plus son timide maintenant, hein?  
\- Déshabille toi plutôt au lieu de dire des conneries, grogna Yann.  
\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, répondit le génie en se relevant à moitié et en enlevant son tee-shirt très lentement. »  
Et le présentateur regretta un instant d'avoir dit ça quand il se retrouva face au torse impeccable de Tony. Il n'avait pas non plus des abdos impeccables, mais il le trouvait magnifique et il avait envie de l'embrasser partout. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'égarer dans ses pensées que Tony l'embrassait à nouveau en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Il gémit quand celui-ci lui pinça les tétons et lui mordit la lèvre par vengeance. Le génie rit doucement et enleva le vêtement qui le gênait avant de se faire embrasser avec passion par le journaliste, qui fit glisser sa langue contre la sienne et qui colla son corps au sien. L'un comme l'autre sentit le désir de l'autre et gémirent de concert. Tony ne tarda pas à passer sa main dans le boxer de Yann tandis que celui-ci faisait de même avec le multimilliardaire. Bientôt on entendit que des soupirs et autres gémissements, ou prénoms murmurés au creux de l'oreille.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yann se réveilla dans un lit vide éclaboussé par un soleil lumineux. Il ouvrit avec difficultés les yeux, tourna la tête vers là où se trouvait Tony et y découvrit une note -en anglais-.  
« Cher Yann, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, ainsi qu'une excellente nuit en votre compagnie. Je ne pense pas que ça se renouvellera si vous suivez mes conseils qui vont suivre : arrêtez de draguer vos invités et concentrez-vous sur votre journaliste, Martin. Vous l'aimez, c'est assez évident, voir plus qu'évident même (et il est possible que j'ai demandé des renseignements à certains membres de votre équipe, mais je ne les dénoncerais pas). Je ne saurais s'il vous aime également, mais sachez qu’il a aussi un énorme faible pour vous. Alors faites quelque chose, sautez lui dessus dès qu'il rentre pour commencer, ou (ce qui est pas mal aussi), appelez-le dès que vous vous réveillez et ayez une discussion à cœur ouvert avec lui ! Et passer le restant de votre vie à deux à baiser. Voilà mes conseils. A bientôt, j'espère tout de même...

Vous savez qui je suis.

P.S : si vous épousez votre Martin, invitez-moi. »  
Dommage pour Tony qu'il soit déjà parti, car il aurait pu voir toutes les couleurs passé sur le visage de Yann. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, se demandant comment quelqu'un qui l'avait rencontré la veille avait pu le percer à jour aussi facilement. Puis il enfila son boxer, pour avoir l'air un peu digne tout de même et composa le numéro d'un certain petit brun de notre connaissance.  
« Allô Martin ? »

 

A vous de poursuivre l'histoire avec votre imagination...


End file.
